


Kurt Gets His Groove Back

by purpledixi



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledixi/pseuds/purpledixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is tired of changing to make everyone else happy. It is time to live life the way he wants to, and start his journey through life is own way. Kurt-Centric Story, slight Blaine-Bashing. Possible multiple pairings, with OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I am publishing. I have no beta, so please forgive any mistakes, I tried to proof as thoroughly as possible. I do not own Glee, if I did things would be very different! Any resemblence to any other fanfiction is unintentional.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the table in the Lima Bean after Sebastian had left. Blaine hadn’t said much and Kurt was thinking about what was said and how Blaine seemed unusually preoccupied now. Kurt wondered if this was a good idea, going to Scandal’s, but he really wanted to let loose and have some fun. Blaine had been insisting that Kurt tone down his personality again, and honestly Kurt just wanted to be himself for a few hours. He had thought that he had found the person he could be himself with in Blaine, but lately he was starting to wonder. Did he really love him? Was this meant to be or was it just wanting someone to share his life with like all his other friends had.Kurt pulled himself out of his thoughts and glanced at Blaine again. He was just staring at his coffee cup like it held the answer to world hunger. 

“Blaine?” Blaine jumped slightly when Kurt called his name. “Baby I think we better go if we want to go out tonight, we need to have time to get ready”. Kurt knew this was more for him than Blaine, but he didn’t want to just sit here for another hour wondering what Blaine was thinking, and wondering about the smirky meerkat-looking guy that seemed to bring out Kurt’s bitchy side just by being there. He wasn’t oblivious, he know that Sebastian had been coming on to Blaine, and Blaine was loving the attention. 

Blaine smiled at him and spoke. “You’re right Kurt, we should probably get going, I have some homework I need to do before tonight anyway”. Kurt had a feeling that wasn’t what Blaine was really thinking, but he really just did not want to think about that right now. He had a feeling he was going to be doing more thinking at home and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the thoughts running through his head without adding even more. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the fact that he was letting someone else influence him. 

With that both boys stood and headed for their cars, making plans for Kurt to pick Blaine up that night. As they reached Blaine’s car, Kurt leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss before he left. Blaine kissed him back, but just as Kurt began to lose himself in the kiss, Blaine pulled away. “See you tonight”. With that statement and a little wave, Blaine jumped into his car and started it up. Kurt stepped back toward the sidewalk even as he automatically raised his hand in a slight wave. What just happened? Why had Blaine just left abruptly like that? Kurt turned to walk toward his car as these thoughts and more ran through his head. 

Kurt was once again deep in thought as he stood in front of his open closet trying to decide what to wear. He stared almost unseeing into his closet as his thoughts whirled and danced like a dust mote in a sunbeam. ‘what is going on with Blaine? why does it seem like he has been pulling away since he went to Dalton and met Sebastian? Am I losing him? Does he want Sebastian more than me?’ Kurt moved hangers back and forth, absently as his thoughts continued to spiral. ‘From what I heard, Sebastian definitely does not care if Blaine is taken, he flat out told him it didn’t bother him! And Blaine, Blaine didn’t really jump up proclaiming his love and attraction to me.’ As all these thoughts were running through his head, he had pulled an outfit out of his closet and laid it on the bed. He tried to shake the thoughts he was having as he went through his shower and moisturizing routine, but he couldn’t seem to stop them no matter how hard he tried. Standing beside his bed, he looked down at the outfit he had picked out. It certainly didn’t scream “Kurt” like most of his outfits did. Or at least they used to. The thought hit him so hard he had to sit down. Was he changing? Worse yet, was he changing himself for Blaine? Trying to fit in and not look so flamboyant, because he thought Blaine would like it better? Would like him better? That thought scared him more than losing Blaine to Sebastian. He was losing himself to Blaine! Well that just would not do. He was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Hummels change for no one!

 

Smiling to himself, he turned up the music on his Ipod and put the first outfit back in the closet. With a wicked smile he started pulling clothes out of his closet. Kurt Hummel was back! And if Blaine truly loved him, then none of this would matter, it would just be doing something for himself. If not…. well that spoke volumes as well, didn’t it? He continued to hum along with the music, as he pulled clothes out and held them up, or placed them together to get an idea of how they looked. He was more relaxed than he had been in a long time, and he was determined to keep the feeling going. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kurt pulled up in the parking lot of Scandals, and parked. Flipping down the visor, he looked in the mirror to check his hair before getting out of the car. On the other side, Blaine had climbed out as well, slamming the door. Kurt arched an eyebrow at the insult to his baby, not to mention the look on Blaine’s face. When he had shown up at his door earlier that night, Blaine had not been happy with his look, to put it mildly. Blaine walked around the front of the car, still complaining. 

“Kurt, I just don’t understand! You normally look so nice and put together, I don’t know why you would dress like that! And you are wearing make up! What’s going on?” 

Kurt sighed and looked down at himself before looking back up at Blaine. He didn’t see what the problem was. Hell, it’s not like he was naked! He was wearing a pair of silver skinny jeans that clung to him perfectly, and had a bit of shimmer to them. His shirt was short sleeved, black and clung to his upper body and arms, showing off the muscles that he had built working on cars and cheerleading. An open silver vest and black Doc Martens completed his look. He sighed again, trying to keep ahold of his temper before he blew like Mt. St. Helen. 

“Blaine, I told you, I like this outfit. It’s comfortable and I will be able to dance in it easily. Plus, I think I look good! And I am not wearing a ton of makeup, just a little bit of black eyeliner. I’m not some closet drag queen! Now, are we going in, or are you going to stand out here and keep trying to make your boyfriend feel like shit?” With that parting comment, Kurt spun on his heel and headed for the door, pulling out the fake ID that Sebastian had given him. Glancing down at it, he rolled his eyes, wondering if he was simply going to be denied entrance, or escorted all the way back to his car while they waked to make sure he really left.

Behind him, Blaine blinked a few times in disbelief before he got his feet to obey him and move. He caught up to Kurt just as he handed his ID to the bouncer at the door. The man took the license and glanced at it before looking Kurt up and down. He winked, and handed the license back. Blaine stood dumbfounded as Kurt accepted the license back, and headed for the door, tossing “Coming?” over his shoulder like he didn’t care either way. Blaine snapped out of his daze, handing his ID to the bouncer who was staring at Kurt’s ass as he strutted into the building. Blaine cleared his throat and glanced at the bouncer. “I’d like to catch up to my boyfriend, so?” The bouncer rolled his eyes as he snatched the ID from Blaine’s hand, glancing at it and handing it back without a word. Blaine accepted the license back and stormed inside, determined to figure out what the hell was going on with his boyfriend!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I forgot to say last time, this is an AU. Oops, my bad :) I hope everyone continues to enjoy it! 
> 
> I don't own Glee, however I do own my OC's. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt walked into the bar, taking in everything. The flashing lights, dim lighting, pounding music, and all around him were men, and a few women, dancing, talking, just relaxing without having to look over their shoulders. Kurt felt a grin spread across his face, as he realize he could be himself here. The place was crowded, people were everywhere, talking, laughing, dancing, he even saw a couple walking down to the bathroom hand in hand, while throwing glances back over their shoulder. That one made Kurt wrinkle his nose a bit, though only from the thought of being intimate in a dirty public restroom. 

Blaine caught up to him then, grabbing his arm and pointing over towards the bar. “There’s Sebastian over there!” Blaine spoke loudly to be heard over the music and talking. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and started towing him through the crowd, while still talking loudly. “Look, I know you just lashed out at me because you are embarrassed by how you dressed, but I forgive you. We’ll just relax, and you can stay at a table or something out of the way so no one will see you.” After that pronouncement, he stopped to place a kiss on Kurt’s cheek with a smile, then started walking again, leaving Kurt absolutely speechless. He followed almost on autopilot, unable to truly comprehend that Blaine had just been totally condescending to his own boyfriend. Wasn’t he supposed to love him? To support and believe in him no matter what? What happened to the sweet, bashful, loving Blaine that Kurt met? Had he always been this way? He knew that he was still bitter after Blaine auditioned and won the role of Tony that was supposed to be Kurts. He absently accepted a drink from Sebastian, barely registering his comment about being the designated driver. Why had Blaine done that? Would he have been as supportive of Kurt as he had been to Blaine if the situation were reversed? He abruptly tuned back into the conversation when he heard Blaine say his name. 

“No, Kurt doesn’t dance.” He was talking to Sebastian who Kurt assumed had asked Blaine to dance. “Kurt is just going to sit out of the way somewhere”. Kurt could only stare at Blaine, lost with nothing to say, but with the strong urge to throw his drink into Blaine’s face. All he could think over and over, was ‘what the everloving fuck??’ He was seriously starting to wonder if Blaine was replaced with a pod person! And what did he mean, Kurt didn’t dance? Between Cheerio’s and Glee, Kurt danced quite well! Not to mention Mike offered to help Kurt with his dancing at one point, and taught him how to move and look damn good doing so! Kurt couldn’t help but smile remembering that afternoon in his basement room, laughing and joking with Mike and Tina for hours as they danced and taught each other different moves that they each knew. 

Kurt watched as Blaine and Sebastian started dancing, neither of them bothering to look back in his direction. Spinning around to face the bar, he once again wondered what the hell happened to him. He was not the one who sat back and let someone walk all over him. He always stood up to anyone who tried to push him down. The jocks at school, Mr. Schue, his friends (always under the guise of “helping”), but he never let anyone change him until now. He pushed the drink Sebastian gave him away, he barely knew the guy, he wasn’t so naive that he didn’t know to watch his drink at bars, and watch for anyone trying to drug him. He asked the bartender for a bottle of water and continued to brood. 

He was working himself up for a major bitch fit when he was startled by someone sitting down next to him. He glanced over, his eyes widening. “David!” he exclaimed. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned over and hugged him. “I never expected to see you here!” David smiled at him sheepishly. “Hey Kurt”. He glanced down at the bar before looking back at Kurt with a smile. “What are you doing here David?” Kurt asked. He wasn’t sure what brought David here, but he was happy that he found a place where he felt comfortable and happy with himself. David ducked his head shyly before responding. “I can fit in here. No one cares about me here. They even call me ‘Bear Cub’”. He and Kurt shared a small laugh at that one. “But hey, small steps are good right?” He looked at Kurt like he was seeking his approval and Kurt couldn’t help his smile, or what he said next. 

“You are so right David. All that matters is you are happy. Now, give me your phone” he demanded holding out his hand, though he smiled to show he was mainly teasing. With a bit of a smile, David handed over his phone, clearly a bit apprehensive about what Kurt was going to with it. Kurt just took the phone with a smile, looking down as he typed something in. “There” he stated, as he handed the phone back to Dave. “Now you have my number and you can call or text me anytime. Let me know about all of the small steps that you take”. 

Dave smiled as he accepted the phone back, noticing that Kurt had glanced up into the mirror again and was looking at the dance floor. He glanced up himself, easily able to see Blaine dancing with another guy. He glanced back at Kurt, who had a contemplative look on his face. “Kurt? Is that a friend of yours?” Kurt jumped a bit before looking back at the mirror, seeing Blaine still not looking for him. “Friend of Blaine’s maybe” he muttered quietly. Dave just looked at him with a confused look on his face. Drawing in a deep breath, Kurt looked at Dave again. “David? If I ask you something, do you promise to be honest with me?” Sensing this was something important to Kurt, he nodded his head in agreement. “Well,” Kurt began, “You’ve known me for awhile; I mean, good or bad in our history, you know me pretty well”. Dave took this in, nodding at Kurt to continue. “If someone told me that they didn’t like what I was wearing, and I should just stay in a corner so no one notices, how would I react?”

Dave can’t help but let out a small laugh. “You mean before or after you shoved their balls down their throat?” Kurt looked at him wide eyed as he said this, then let out a small laugh himself. “Look, Fancy,” Dave started “You’re right, I know you. And you are not one who takes things like this lying down. I have always wished that I could have even a fraction of your confidence in yourself and your self worth. I know I put you through hell-” at this Kurt put his hand on his arm like he was going to stop him. “No, let me finish, I’m being honest”. Kurt sat back and nodded. “I put you through hell, but you never let it stop you. You didn’t let what anyone thought or said stop you from being yourself and holding your head high”. Kurt nodded slowly as he took this in, glancing up at the mirror yet again. Dave followed his eye line, seeing Blaine still dancing with that guy, with seemingly no idea that Dave had been sitting by Kurt and talking for awhile now. Seeing the look on Kurt’s face, not quite able to read it, but knowing that he didn’t like it, he tried to cheer him up. “You know I have to give your boy credit” as soon as he says that Kurt’s head whips around to look at him with a shocked look on his face. “I mean, I know I couldn’t dance that well if I knew my boyfriend was about to rip off my balls and shove them down my throat!” Kurt’s eyes widened and he turned a pretty shade of pink before his musical laughter rang out. Dave smiled, pleased he had made him feel better. Kurt sighed and rested his chin on his hand, idly playing with his drink and thinking about what Dave had just said. Dave was right. He never let anyone, no matter who they were, stop him from being himself, or walk all over him. So why was he letting Blaine do it? 

Kurt continued to ponder this in the back of his mind, as he and David kept talking. He told him that Blaine was dancing with Sebastian, but nothing else, stating he just wanted to talk about fun things tonight. As the barman handed him another bottle of water, he glanced at his watch and realized that he and Dave had been talking for over an hour. He wasn’t concerned about the time, but he realized that not once had Blaine come over to check on him, and glancing in the mirror he saw he was still dancing, not only with Sebastian, but several other guys as well. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend jumping around with guys reaching out to touch him or pull him closer, and all he did was smile. 

Kurt slammed the bottle he was drinking from on the bar. Dave turned to him with a questioning look on his face. “Dave, I think it’s time Stella got her groove back.” Dave’s face creased in confusion as he tried to understand what Kurt was talking about. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell Kurt was talking about when a guy slid onto the stool on the other side of Kurt. Kurt turned to see who sat down, and for a moment he was struck speechless. The guy was gorgeous. Long black hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung over one very broad and muscular shoulder falling down onto a very well built chest highlighted by the tight red t-shirt he was wearing. His eyes though, his eyes were an amazing shade of deep green. He smiled at Kurt before he spoke, making him blush. 

“Hello Gorgeous. I’m Gary”. Oh dear lord. Kurt about swooned off his stool. His voice was deep, rich and oh my God British! Inside he was fanning his face while trying not to squeal like a preteen girl. 

“Kurt. I’m Kurt.” Kurt managed to get out without embarrassing himself too badly. He made an almost blind grab for his water bottle, he suddenly needed to cool down some. 

“So Kurt, do you want to dance?”? Gary smiled a slow smile that made Kurt’s stomach start fluttering with butterflies. “I can’t. I’m seeing someone” came out automatically before he even thought. “Oh” Gary responded, “Well Dave knows me. He won’t care if we dance, right Dave?” Gary leaned slightly around Kurt so he could see Dave clearly. Kurt’s eyes widened, he didn’t know how to respond to that, though he had a feeling that bursting into laughter was not the best thing to do. He turned to look at Dave as well, curious what his reaction would be. Seeing Dave start to chuckle he breathed a sigh of relief that they both found that funny. “Gaz, we aren’t dating. And Kurt, Gaz is a decent guy.” With Dave’s statement Kurt turned to look back at Gary. Gary smiled that slow smile again, before he spoke. “Well Kurt, Dave vouches for me, and I don’t see anyone else around to ask for permission. Besides, I have been watching you for awhile, and no one else has joined you. So clearly the missing boyfriend has no say.” 

Kurt drew in a breath, and glanced up again, to see Blaine still dancing and flirting with Sebastian. Gary was right, he hadn’t been around so he shouldn’t get a say. And if he could dance with others, then Kurt could too. There was nothing wrong with that. Looking back over at Dave, and getting a nod, Kurt slid off the stool, leaving his almost empty bottle of water on the bar. Gary winked at him, and turned to head to the dance floor. Kurt couldn’t help his eye’s dropping, realizing the back looked as good as the front. Pushing all thoughts of Blaine, Sebastian and all of it out of his mind, he followed Gary, determined to at least have fun tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Glee. :) Here is what happens when Kurt decides to take control again.

Kurt followed Gary out to the dance floor as the song changed. He smirked as he caught the beginning, and realized what it was. ‘Katy Perry. Seems fitting’ He thought. Gary turned around to pull him closer as “Dark Horse” started to play. It was one that Kurt loved, it seemed like his hips had a mind of their own as they started to move. He just let go, trusting in his training to keep him moving. 

“I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything  
Of anything and everything”

Kurt smiled as Gary’s eyes widened, then he smirked as he reached out to pull the younger man closer to him. Kurt went with it partially, because he was enjoying himself. He was remembering how he loved to dance, perform, and to have everyone’s eyes on him, rather than on Blaine. As he continued to move, and even began singing softly along with the song, he realized he was gathering a bit of a crowd. He smiled as he caught Dave’s grin from where he was still sitting at the bar mouthing “Go Stella!” Kurt had to laugh at that. Dave had no clue what he was talking about, but he was trying to change and be supportive. 

“So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine  
There’s no going back”

Kurt spun again, and allowed Gary to pull him closer, his chest against Kurt’s back. They were moving completely in sync. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed and free. No jocks to hide from, no slushies to duck, no Rachel screeching about how she was the best ever. He was just another guy out dancing, and enjoying his Friday night. Kurt rested his head against Gary’s shoulder, rolling it to the side so he could see his face. Gary grinned at him, shook his head slightly then spun him out and pulled him back so they were facing each other as they danced. Gary dipped his head down slightly so his mouth was near Kurt’s ear as he spoke. “I have to know which wanker is your boyfriend. If he is here and isn’t claiming you, then he is completely clueless!” 

Kurt laughed at that, he didn’t want to think about Blaine, or anyone else right now. He couldn’t help glancing over to where Blaine had been dancing, and was surprised to realize that several of the guys that had been focused on Blaine were now focused on him. Not that Blaine noticed. He was still only focused on Sebastian, Kurt would bet he didn’t even realize he was on the dance floor with someone else. Kurt let go, bouncing as the beat changed from sultry to more of a rap beat, Gary keeping up easily without even seeming to try. 

“She’s a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty’s heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I’m gon’ put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted”

He did smile as he realized that Gary had started speaking along with the song, and as it got to the end of the verse he pulled him forward to speak the last line in his ear. “I messed around and got addicted”. In case Kurt missed his point, he made sure to look him up and down pointedly stopping on his ass. Kurt winked at him and made sure to move his hips closer, until they were completely pressed up against each other for a few seconds, before he pulled away again. He couldn’t help but giggle at the look of shock on Gary’s face before he quirked his lips in a smirk, and Kurt felt his breath catch as Gary ‘chased’ him. Something in his brain tried to stop him, tried to point out he had a boyfriend, even as he was flirting with someone else. However he had been pushed down and ignored for so long, that he pushed the thought out of his head. Honestly, his so called “boyfriend” didn’t even know he was still there! 

The song ended, with the two of them once again pressed up against each other, breathing heavily. They only had a moment before another song started, and as it did, a guy behind Kurt grabbed his arm and spun him around to dance. Laughing, Kurt decided to go with it, and just have fun for once in his life. As he spun from person to person, laughing and dancing, with Gary sticking as close as he could, as well as pulling him to his body whenever possible. Kurt just tuned out the world, focusing on nothing but his body and the beat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the bar, Dave was keeping an eye on Kurt. He wasn’t lying, Gary was a good guy, but he didn’t know everyone. He was happy to see the look of sadness drop off Kurt’s face, and a look of peace and relaxation came over him. He continued to watch him dance, moving in those tight jeans and reminding him why he always had a crush on Fancy. He was smiling freely, like nothing could bring him down, and Dave was happy for him. He didn’t know what was going on with Kurt, but he wanted to prove he could be a good friend, since that was all that Kurt would let him be. As he was thinking, he grabbed his phone to Google the whole “Stella” thing and find out what the hell Kurt was talking about! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian moved back from the dance floor a bit as the song changed to one he disliked. He glanced around the bar out of habit, always scanning for his next hook up. Of course, if he had his way Mr. Innocent Anderson was that next person, but it was always best to be prepared with a back up plan. As his gaze traveled, he noticed another couple on the dance floor, being watched by others as well. All he could see was the back of one, and a pale arm around his neck. As they spun, he watched the man’s hips move in a pair of silver skinny jeans…… wait. Silver skinny jeans? As he watched, the man with his back to him turned, and his jaw dropped when he realized that the guy he was drooling over was Hummel! His hair was tousled like someone had been running their fingers through it, and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sebastian licked his lips, wondering if maybe he went after the wrong guy. When he realized where his thoughts were going, he shook his head. He decided he clearly needed another drink if he thought Hummel was looking good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the song changed to an Adam Lambert song Blaine hated, he stopped dancing and glanced around. Spotting Sebastian heading back to the bar, he followed him. Reaching the bar, he leaned next to Sebastian as they waited for the bartender to notice them. “So Killer, are you having fun?” Sebastian leaned over to speak close to Blaine’s ear as he signaled the bartender for two beers. Blaine accepted the bottle, and turned to speak to Sebastian. “Yes! I am having a great time! This is so much fun, everyone is so nice!” Sebastian looked at him as he gestured and almost yelled every sentence. This was only his second beer, right? Shaking his head, he turned to look back out at the dance floor, wondering if Blaine was truly worth his time. Seeing Hummel still dancing, he shook his head and turned back around, deciding to just drink and see if anyone looked good. 

Blaine glanced down the bar, seeming to realize that Kurt wasn’t there. But Karofsky was! What had he done to Kurt?? Stalking down the bar until he was in front of him, he got up in his face pointing his finger into Dave’s chest. “Where the hell is Kurt?? What did you do to him now? If you hurt him…..” Dave looked down at his finger, then back up at Blaine, raising his eyebrows. What was this little pipsqueak going to do to him? Yell? Sebastian came up then, getting between them and trying to push Blaine back. “Whoa Killer. You don’t want to do that. He could squash you like a bug!” Dave considered this for a moment, then nodded. Yep he could, And with what he had been hearing from Fancy, he was tempted. Unfortunately Fancy was anti violence, and would be upset with him. “Look Anderson, I haven’t done anything to Kurt. It’s not my fault you don’t know where he is. I was talking to him for over an hour and you didn’t even notice. It’s kinda too late now to start playing all big and bad. Maybe he left. Maybe he found a better option. Either way, doesn’t seem to be your problem now, does it?” With that he moved further down the bar, away from the temptation to bash that guy’s head in for screwing with his Fancy. 

Sebastian tried to pull Blaine back down to a less crowded part of the bar, not even paying attention to his ramblings, just trying to keep him alive. That big guy was not one he wanted to mess with. “Look, Blaine just calm down, ok? Let’s just sit for a second and chill”. He continued to pull him along, hoping he could keep him somewhat under control. Shouldn’t Hummel being dealing with this? He sure as hell didn’t want to. He had just wanted to see what the big deal was about Anderson, yeah he was kinda cute but he wasn’t worth all this! He tried to glance around for Hummel, but unfortunately Blaine spotted him first. Oh shit. This wasn’t going to be good. 

Blaine had started searching around the bar, trying to spot Kurt. Karofsky couldn’t be right, he hadn’t been talking to Kurt for an hour, he would have noticed! It never crossed his mind that he could be wrong. He just wanted to find Kurt and make sure he was alright. Suddenly the crowd on the dance floor parted a bit, and he spotted Kurt. His jaw dropped, he was sure he was seeing things. Why was Kurt on the dance floor? Why was he there with someone else? Who the hell was that guy, and why was he all over him? Why wasn’t Kurt telling him to stop, that he had a boyfriend? Or was this guy being pushy, and not listening? That had to be it. The guy wouldn’t listen when Kurt told him off. But, if that was it, why were Kurt's arms around the guys neck, and why was he smiling? Something wasn’t right, and dammit, Blaine was going to find out what the hell was going on. Pulling away from Sebastian, he began to storm towards the couple on the dance floor. 

Sebastian felt Blaine pull away, and realized he had spotted Kurt. He was stalking towards him like he was headed into a fight. Sebastian shook his head and headed for a nearby table. He wasn’t getting in the middle of this, but he sure as hell wasn’t giving up a ring side seat! 

______________________________________________  
Song used: Katy Perry “Dark Horse”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt is smiling and laughing as he dances. He can’t remember the last time he was so relaxed and had so much fun. As Adam Lambert’s “Fever” started playing, he pulled Gary close again, and smiled. He really was enjoying himself, and for once the attention was on him, not on Blaine. Gary reached up and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead. Kurt wrapped his arms around Gary’s neck as he continued dancing. It figured that as soon as he was having fun and things were going well, Blaine showed up. 

“Kurt! Kurt what are you doing? Is this guy bothering you? I thought we decided you were going to stay out of the way and wait for me!” Kurt turned as Blaine started talking, well, closer to yelling, and raised an eyebrow. Now Blaine notices? Kurt starts to get angry, and realizes that several of the guys that were dancing around them have started to pull back. God, couldn’t Blaine just leave him alone for awhile? It’s not like he even wanted to dance with Kurt himself. “Blaine,” Kurt starts, trying desperately to remain calm and not cause a scene. “What are you talking about? Gary and I were dancing. He’s not bothering me. And no, we never decided anything. You did. I was asked to dance so I did.” And as far as he’s concerned, that’s pretty much the end of it. 

Of course, Blaine being Blaine has other ideas. “Kurt I don’t know what you are talking about. And you’re my boyfriend! You shouldn’t be dancing with anyone but me!” Kurt feels himself go cold at this pronouncement. He always thought that Blaine had double standards for them both, but to hear it stated like that, well, that temper he is trying to hang onto is getting closer to being free. He feels Gary’s arms wrap around his waist and his chin land on his shoulder before Gary speaks. “You? Kurt is dating you?” The skepticism and incredulity is clear in his voice. “I have been hanging around Kurt for several hours now, and I have never seen you. Of course, I was looking for a man, not a spoiled brat”. Kurt has to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing. He has never heard anyone talk to Blaine that way, but God is it funny. Judging from the redness creeping over Blaine’s cheekbones, he doesn’t find it funny. 

Gary turns back to Kurt. “I don’t get it. You’re smart, fun, gorgeous and can dance like a dream. What the hell are you doing with someone who needs their hand held to cross the street and dresses like a grandfather?”. That does it. Kurt laughs. Long and loud, and several of the guys that were around him move closer, as if drawn in by the sound of it. Gary smiles with pride, and starts to pull Kurt back to the dance floor. Blaine finally snaps his mouth shut, and jumps forward to grab onto to Kurt’s arm and hold him back. Kurt’s head snaps around, and he glances down to where Blaine is hanging onto him then back up to his face. “You are going to want to let go” he states, low and angry. Blaine just digs in his heels and jerks Kurt’s arm again. ‘Oh that’s it.’ is all Kurt can think, and he can’t see past the red in his vision. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Blaine? Do you think you own me? You may be my boyfriend, but this is the first you have talked to me since we arrived. You remember. You went off to dance with Sebastian, and left me sitting, without caring about anything but the guy who was kissing your ass because he is hoping he gets laid? The guy who you should have avoided because you do have a boyfriend? That you somehow forgot to mention to him, and when you did, his response was “well I don’t care if you don’t”, sound familiar?” At this he jerks his arm out of Blaine’s grasp, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Kurt steps forward himself, voice still low and calm, and clearly pissed as fuck. “Even after that, somehow it is ok to hang out with him, spend time with him ignoring me, and then come after me acting like a two year old?” Several people are giving Blaine dirty looks, and not a few of them are doing the same to Sebastian, who just grins and props his chin on his hand. Clearly he’s not ashamed and is not disputing Kurt’s words. “I haven’t done anything wrong. Not a thing. Yes, I danced with several people. But not until after it was clear that I was taken.” Gary is nodding from where he is still standing behind Kurt. “I suggest that you go home Blaine, and call me tomorrow when you are actually ready to talk. Because if I have to keep looking at you right now, you are not going to like the results, that I promise you”. With those last words, Kurt spun on his heel and headed back towards the bathrooms, hoping that they were somewhat unoccupied so he could try and calm down before he said or did something he regretted. 

Gary stepped to the side so that Kurt could get past him, but he stepped back as soon as the idiot boyfriend acted like he was going to follow. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen mate. Kurt said he wanted away from you, so away from you is what he is going to get.” A few of the other guys who had been dancing with them joined him, so that Blaine was pinned in. Dave, who had been making his way over in case Kurt needed him, stepped up as well, just as Blaine started going off again. “I don’t know who you are, but this is between me and Kurt, not you! You have no right to do this! Now get out of my way or…..” “Or what?” asked Gary. “You don’t scare me munchkin.” “Me either” stated Dave, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I agree with Gary, if Kurt wants you away from him, then that’s what he gets.” Blaine was clenching his hands into fists, clearly angry, and wanting to do something. Suddenly, he relaxed. “Look, you can’t do anything to me. It’s a public place, and I have every right to be here. So I will just wait for Kurt to come back and talk to him then. You can’t stop me”. He crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked, clearly thinking he had won. 

“They may not be able to, but I can” someone spoke up from behind him, and Blaine spins around to see the bouncer that had been at the front door. “I say you are causing a disturbance and trying to cause a fight, so I say you gotta leave. Clearly your boyfriend wants some time away, and I feel rather inclined to help him out. Now, are we gonna walk out, or do I get to carry you out?” Blaine just looked stunned, he glanced over to where Sebastian was still sitting, now talking to some blonde guy, completely ignoring Blaine. The bouncer reached out to grab Blaine’s shoulder, but Blaine shook him off and started for the door. He was fuming, he couldn’t believe that Kurt spoke to him like that and then walked away from him! He was his boyfriend. He had every right to be angry with him for throwing himself around like that. He decided as he walked out the door that he was going to go to Kurt’s Navigator and wait for him to come out. After all, they came together and Kurt still had to give him a ride home. He leaned against the hood, ready to wait until Kurt came out. He knew it would be soon, Kurt would be embarrassed by the attention and the way he acted and would want to leave. So he could wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt was currently in the empty (thankfully) bathroom, gripping onto the sink as he tried to calm down. He could not believe that Blaine had said those things, or that he had grabbed him like that. He raised the sleeve of his shirt, there was a red handprint where Blaine had grabbed him, it showed slightly with his sleeve down, but he could clearly see it with his sleeve raised, how hard Blaine had held on. With a scowl he lowered his sleeve. It didn’t hurt, lockers left worse bruises, this probably wouldn’t bruise too badly, but the fact that his boyfriend left it was something he was having trouble dealing with. He shook his head again. splashed some water on his face, and decided to go back out and have some more fun. He might be there because of Blaine, but he wasn’t going to go home with his tail between his legs like he did something wrong. He was going to continue to have fun, and leave when he was ready, no sooner. 

Drawing his shoulders back, Kurt walked back out to the dance floor, glancing around for Blaine. Dave and Gary were sitting back at the bar talking. He turned and walked up to the two of them, stopping slightly behind where they were sitting. “Hey” was all he said, and Dave and Gary both turned around, then Gary slid to the side, so that Kurt could sit down between them, and Dave set another sealed bottle of water in front of the seat with a smile. “Thanks” Kurt smiled and twisted the top off the bottle, realizing he really was thirsty after all that dancing. 

Gary leans over smiling, and starts talking. “So, I thought you might want to know, your boyfriend was escorted out.” Kurt chokes on his water a little. “What?” is all he can manage to get out. 

Dave leaned over and began talking. “So, when you went to leave, Blaine started to follow you. He really wasn’t happy that Gaz and I didn’t let him. So he said that since anyone can be here, he would just wait for you till you came out”. “Oh Good Lord” is all Kurt can say. 

“Yeah, but Johnny, the bouncer, told him he had to leave, either on his own or with help” Dave finished. All Kurt can do is shake his head, he should have known that Blaine would make a scene. He lifts his water to take another drink, when it hits him. He was Blaine’s ride. They came together in his car, after he picked Blaine up from his house. He groans, and slumps down a little. He just knew that Blaine was going to wait, just so he could cause another scene. 

“Are you ok?” asked Dave. He was worried about Kurt, he could see what he had been talking about now, about changing for someone else. He knew his Fancy wasn’t like that, he had held his head high, and stayed true to himself, no matter how much Dave tried to get him to stop. He just hoped Kurt understood how sorry he was for all that he had put him through, and knew that he wanted to try and really be a friend. He knew that if you were Kurt’s friend, he would be there for you and defend you against anything. 

Kurt just sighed. “I was just thinking. I forgot that I gave Blaine a ride here tonight. I know he is probably outside right now waiting for me to get out there so he can start again.” At Kurt’s words Dave and Gary exchanged a look. They were not going to let Blaine start anything tonight, they would stick by Kurt like glue. 

“Well if you ask me, Blaine should be calling a cab now luv. He shouldn’t be waiting for you after the stunt he pulled. Is he really that oblivious?” Gary asked. If he had been told off like that, he knew he wouldn’t want to stick around for more. Though Kurt angry and flushed was even more gorgeous than before. He knew that Kurt was still in a relationship, even if that relationship was on shaky ground right now, so he wouldn’t make any moves past friendship. Well, for now at least. If Blaine didn’t realize what a catch he had, and they split, all bets were off. He would be waiting to show Kurt what a prize he was, and how he should be treated by the man that he was dating. Right now though, it was time for Kurt to relax, and not worry about what had happened. Standing with a smile, he took Kurt by the hand and led him back to the dance floor. Nothing wrong with him admiring the view, now was there!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt was getting tired, he glanced at his watch and couldn’t believe it was after two am already! He turned to Dave and Gary, and smiled. “I think I need to go guys, it’s getting pretty late.” Gary turned to him and held his hand out. “May I give you my number?” he asked. “I know you are in a relationship, but I am just as happy to be your friend. I think you are a great guy.” Kurt handed him his phone without hesitating. He was in a relationship, but as long as no lines were crossed, he didn’t see any reason not to keep in touch. Dave smiled as he texted someone on his phone. Kurt’s phone went off a second later, and Dave looked over at him as he spoke “Now you have my number as well. If you need me, even if it’s just to have someone to vent to, you call me. Got it?” Kurt couldn’t help himself and he leaned over and hugged Dave, “Got it. You do the same, you hear me?” Dave nodded as he returned the hug, then as Kurt stood, both he and Gary did as well. “Gary? Dave? What are you doing?” Kurt asked as he started to head to the door and they followed. 

“Call me Gaz luv. And I am not letting you walk out into that parking lot alone. I know you can take care of yourself, but it makes me feel better to know you have someone watching your back”. He wasn’t letting Kurt walk out and possibly have to deal with Blaine alone. He didn’t trust the guy as far as he could throw him, and he didn’t know what kind of person he was, if he would get violent or not. He hoped not, but he wasn’t leaving it to chance. Kurt just sighed, and looked at Dave, who shrugged and nodded his agreement with Gary. Together, they walked out into the parking lot, hoping that nothing happened, but not counting on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what has Blaine done now???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I am sorry about the delay, this chapter has been giving me fits! It's not long, I apologize, but I wanted to get something up at least. :) I am going to try and get another posted soon, but I am getting married next Friday, so I can't make any promises!! After 8 years my girl and I finally get to marry! Yay! :) Anyway, here it is, and thank you so much to Karie, who helped fix my favorite line in the whole chapter. Again, I don't own Glee.

 

 

** As Kurt, Gary and Dave left the bar, they were laughing and joking about the performance of “West Side Story” that was coming up. Dave was telling Gary how he  had  to see Kurt perform, that he was amazing, and Kurt had of course responded completely rationally, he smacked Dave in the arm. Dave turned to look at him, and grinned, and suddenly, Kurt was running around the cars left in the lot, darting behind Gary, being chased by Dave, both of them laughing hysterically as Dave promised Kurt was going to “get it”. Gary was laughing just as hard, occasionally getting in the way of one or the other, just to keep the game going so he could hear Kurt’s laughter. They finally called a truce, and turned to walk towards Kurt’s Navigator. Kurt had turned around to walk backward briefly, and was talking to Gary when Dave looked up and froze. Gary followed his line of sight and stopped walking, unsure of what to do. Kurt trailed off in the middle of his sentence as he realized both men had stopped, and were staring behind him.  **

** Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, braced himself, and turned around. His breath was knocked from his lungs, and his knees trembled before he locked them to keep from falling. Blaine was leaning against his car, and that was enough to make him angry on his own. No, what made him ready to spit nails and run him over was Sebastian. Sebastian, who had apparently gotten bored inside, and decided to start shit outside. Currently, Sebastian had Blaine pushed up against the hood of his, HIS, car, and appeared to be trying to strip Blaine out of his clothes while sticking his tongue down his throat. Blaine wasn’t pushing him off though, he was fully participating and seemed to be trying to either pull off Sebastian’s shirt, or rip it off, Kurt wasn’t sure which one he preferred. The shirt really was hideous, being torn in half could only make it look better. Kurt drew in a deep breath, lifted his chin, fixed his best “Ice Queen-don’t fuck with me” look, and started striding forwards again.  **

** Gary reached out to try and catch him, but Dave grabbed his arm and pushed it down. “No man” he said quietly. “Number one, that ass deserves whatever he gets. Two, angry Kurt is amazing to watch”. Dave let go of his arm, and tried to catch up to Kurt, to either cheer him on (quietly, he knew better than to draw his attention when he was in this kind of mood) or knock Blaine the hell out if he decided to get physical with Kurt again. Seeing the look spread across Kurt’s face, Dave couldn’t help but grin. His Fancy was back!!  **

** Dave and Gary caught up to Kurt as he stopped a few feet from the two making out against his car. He cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. Neither boy looked up, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and try again, louder. Still nothing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his car keys and unlocked the car, wondering if that would register. All that happened was Sebastian’s hand disappearing between the two of them towards the waistband of Blaine’s pants.  **

** “Oh Helll to the No!” Kurt stated, walking over and yanking the back door of his Nav open. Pulling out a water bottle from the stash he had in the back seat, he turned around to see Dave watching with a grin. Twisting open the cap, he walked back over and poured the water over Sebastian and Blaine, causing them to spring apart cursing and in Blaine’s case, swinging. Kurt grabbed his wrist before he could make contact, and using the grip, pushed Blaine back into Sebastian, who caught him automatically, his face still confused and trying to catch up to what was happening.   **

 

** “If you don’t mind, please move your pathetic dime store porno  OFF  my car before you damage the paint! I have better things to do and more impressive people to meet, and I will not hesitate to run either of you over if you don’t get the hell out of my way!” Kurt was breathing hard, his anger at what he had caught Blaine doing (and on his car!!) overriding any portion of his brain that was trying to tell him to calm down and back off before it was too late.   **

** Sebastian spoke up then, making him even angrier. “Look gay-face, I don’t know what your issue is, but you can’t be angry just because I finally was giving him what you won’t”. Kurt took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, and jerked his head at Dave, who just looked at him and then went and grabbed Sebastian by the arms and held him back. Gary was just watching with his mouth open, as Kurt went off again.  **

** “Oh I’m not angry because you were ‘giving it’ to Blaine. I’m angry because my car will need a round of antibiotics now to recover from whatever STD you might have left on it. I don’t care who or what you do on your own time, but you will not make me have to suffer through your ridiculous exhibition kink! There are clubs for that! Now, shut up, or I swear I will knock you out!” Sebastian opened his mouth to refute that, but Dave shook him hard. “Bas, I have always tried to be nice to you, but you try and lay one hand on him, and you don’t just have to worry about him. You have to worry about me. And you know damn good and well that is one fight you won’t walk away from”. Dave spoke quietly, but Sebastian heard him clear enough, and decided that it wasn’t worth pissing off the bear behind him.  **

** Blaine was still standing there, with his mouth hanging open, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. He reached out to Kurt, who jerked back, causing him to stumble. “Look Kurt, I know you are angry, but it’s not my fault. I have been drinking and Sebastian cornered me, and I just messed up a little. Look, let’s just go home, and we can work this out”. Kurt arched an eyebrow, so angry he was shaking, and all Blaine was going to do was try and brush it off and not even apologize? Apparently that pissed Sebastian off too, and he started talking again. “Blaine, what are you talking about? You don’t need some girly wanna-be, you can have me. I know you want me, you were desperate for a real man.” At that, Kurt stopped shaking, and Dave dropped Sebastian’s arms and got the hell out of the way. Kurt reached back and decked him as hard as he could. Sebastian landed on the ground, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe what happened. “Apparently you aren’t much of a ‘real man’ if this girly wanna-be can knock you on your ass. I was going to let it go Sebastian, and not go after you, but you just crossed the line”. With that, Kurt hugged Dave and Gary, and got into his car, locking the doors and cranking the engine. Dave pulled Gary out of the way, and commented “I wouldn’t hang around in front of the car, he really will run you over as angry as he is.” Sebastian and Blaine both scrambled out of the way, as they watched Kurt dial and number on his phone as he was pulling away, without even looking to see if they had moved.  **

** Dave grinned and slapped Gary on the back. “Hell yeah! My Fancy’s back! You are in for a treat.” Gary just shook his head, grinned at Dave and left. He had a feeling things were going to get interesting really soon. Not to mention, the boyfriend was out of the way and he didn’t have to do a thing!.  **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

** Kurt was downstairs drinking coffee the next morning when the doorbell rang. He grinned, knowing who it was. Finn looked at him, and got up to go answer the door. He opened it, and sure enough, Blaine was on the other side. “Hey Finn, is” was all that Blaine could say before Finn shut the door in his face without saying a word. Just in case, he flipped the lock, then went back into the kitchen with Kurt. He heard Blaine start banging on the door again as he sat down. He and Kurt exchanged a look. Did Blaine really think Kurt wasn’t going to tell anyone what happened? Finn hoped he was gone before Burt got home, because if not, well, he and Kurt might have to help hide a body. Kurt’s phone beeped, and he picked it up to read the text message, getting a scary smile on his face.  **

** “Dude, what’s with the look?” Finn couldn’t help but ask.  **

** “I told you, don’t call me dude. And that was Jeff. I talked to him and Nick last night and told them the whole story. They are really not happy with Blaine and Sebastian right now.”  **

** “Oh man, you told Jeff and Nick?? Sebastian must have really pissed you off. I mean, that’s harsh.”  **

** “Oh you don’t know harsh. By the time they are done, Sebastian will be fleeing to France if he has to swim there. Calling me a girly wanna-be. Wasn’t so girly when I knocked him on his ass, was I?”  **

** Finn started to see red. “He said WHAT??” Standing, he started pacing the kitchen, trying to calm down. He knew how much it upset Kurt to be compared to a girl. At least the lessons he and Puck had given Kurt after they found out the truth about Karofsky had worked. They didn’t want him to ever be in a situation where he was cornered and couldn’t fight back again. Turning, he noticed Kurt rubbing his upper arm like it hurt. What? He walked over and lifted his sleeve, and froze. “Kurt, where did that come from? Who did it?” he asked quietly. Kurt froze and looked up at him with a deer in the headlights look. OK. Came from Blaine then. He let go of his arm and calmly turned around and headed for the front door where Blaine was still knocking.  **

** Kurt cursed and jumped up to run after Finn. He really couldn’t pull off prison orange! He heard Blaine start to talk as Finn pulled the door open, then the sound of a punch and someone hitting the porch floor. He ran out to see Blaine trying to sit up, one hand holding his jaw. Finn was just standing there with his fist still clenched looking down at him, before he began to speak, scarily calm.  **

** “Leave. Never touch him again or I will kill you. Burt will help me hide the body. You really don’t want to be here when Burt gets home and finds out that on top of everything else you did, you left bruises on him. I would run, now.”  **

**  
For once Blaine seemed to think, and got up without a word, and headed for his car. Finn looked at Kurt, who just hugged him. Things may not have started well, but they were brothers now. They turned and went back into the house, to try and enjoy the rest of their Sunday.  **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, the line is "get your pathetic dime store porno off my car". ;-) Thanks Karie!!


End file.
